kampferfandomcom-20200223-history
Masumi Nishino
Masumi Nishino (西乃 ますみ Nishino Masumi)) is a first-year student at the Seitetsu Gakuin High School. She is also one of the school's newspaper journalists and frequently acts as the school's MC for various events. Though not a Kämpfer herself, she often interacts with the rebel Kämpfer as she is good friends with Akane Mishima. Though her outspoken personality is a complete contrast to Akane's more introvert personality, they share many interests and have been friends since childhood. One of their common interests is goth fashion. Masumi is in class 1-3. Her hobby is listening to music while she sleeps. Her grades are in the lower-middle. Her bloodtype is B. Masumi served as the catalyst for the girls' side of the school taking interest in Natsuru Senō, publishing an article about him (albeit the female Natsuru) being a lesbian. It seems as though she heads the section regarding Natsuru, possibly even a major journalist concerning the Three Beauties of Seitetsu. Masumi is also very good friends with Kanji Higashida, him being the head of the Bishōjo Research Club and the male contact for the Normal Relations Between Boys and Girls Underground Committee with Masumi being the female contact for the illegal club. She aided Natsuru in sneaking over to the girls' side of Seitetsu. Masumi, like most girls in her school take an interest in Natsuru, though it seems that she is more intrigued on Natsuru's character and circumstance than any sort of physical attraction. Masumi is an extrovert, and often does things without thinking about the consequences. This often affects her journalism, as she often exaggerates in her articles. She is a bubbly character, always very optimistic and cheerful. Some believe that she has ADHD. She does seem in some sense to be responsible, carrying out the tasks given to her faithfully. Masumi has no barriers in regards to personal space, often asking things very personal of other people, and telling others about herself regardless if they wanted to know or not. Conversely she seems to be able to keep secrets that she deems necessary. For example, as the contact on the girls' side for the Normal Relations Between Boys and Girls Underground Committee, she guides male students around the girls' side of the school, keeping their presence hidden while also making sure that the committee itself is never revealed to school officials. Masumi's extravagant character is often seen in her journalism. In the context of her journalism, she sometimes disregards certain statements by others, preferring instead to invent 'facts' to make the contents of her articles more interesting. She was the one to interview the female Natsuru Senō on his transfer to the girls' side of Seitetsu. The official story as she heard and published was that the female Natsuru attending school late during the school year due to suffering from an illness. From then on, Masumi would be the main journalist to write about Natsuru and his interactions with Kaede Sakura and Shizuku Sangō, the two of the Three Beauties of Seitetsu, a subject of high interest at Seitetsu. * Masumi's surname Nishino 'means "west" (西) ('nishi) and "from" (乃) (no). *Masumi was also the MC in a game show at the Entrails Animals fair. *Masumi once saw Shizuku Sangō trying out the outfits other contestants wore during the Cultural Festival. *Masumi is the youngest character in the series. Category:Supporting Characters